User blog:Freighttrain, The/Zoid Counterparts to the Prehistoric Species Featured in the Jurassic Park Franchise
(Updated as of 3/01/2019) Hello fans of Jurassic Park and Zoids, I am known as Freighttrain and in this blog post I have made a list of the prehistoric species featured in all official media of the Jurassic Park franchise that have counterpart Zoids, just for fun. This list is derived from a blog post I have made on the Zoids wiki featuring a list of all known Zoids arranged in a quasi-phylogenetic taxonomic order. And on related developments I have also made similar blog posts on Xenopedia and The Gundam wiki featuring definitive classification systems. Notes: *Yes I know there is two typos in the blog post title and I've contacted an admin about it. *In this list I use the species deinonychus instead of velociraptor in the classification of the first three Zoids to be supposedly based on velociraptor (Rev Raptor, Gun Sniper and Snipe Master), this is due the well known misconception in the Jurassic Park franchise and the fact that their model kits were released in 1999. And yes I am aware that deinonychus is also featured in Jurassic Park media. *Whilst Bio Volcano is allegedly based on megaraptor despite clearly being designed after a dromaeosaurid due to the anatomy of it's feet, I have classified it as based on utahraptor as that is the largest known species of dromaeosaurid. *Despite not listing Bio Megaraptor here as I classify it as being based on autroraptor which is a species not featured in any offical Jurassic Park media, I only mention it here as context for the above note. **Bio Megaraptor is allegedly not based on it's namesake and mentions no other classfication in it's article despite clearly being based on a dromaeosaurid due to the anatomy of it's feet, I have classified it as based on austroraptor as that is the largest known species of dromaeosaurid with a characteristically long snout similar to that of Bio Megaraptor. *There is a misclassification of two or so Zoids somewhere in this list and there are subtle clues to it all over this blog post, the reward for mentioning it in the comments is: This message will no longer be listed under notes so there is slightly less risk of reader fatigue when looking at this blog post. Abridged contents: 1'''. '''Invertebrates 1a. Molluscs *Cephalopods 1b. Arthropods *Eurypterids 2'''. '''Vertebrates 2a. Marine reptiles *Plesiosaurs *Mosasaurs *Crocodilians 2b. Synapsids *Dimetrodon 2c. Dinosaurs *Thyreophorans **Stegosaurs **Ankylosaurs *Ceratopsians **Centrosaurines **Chasmosaurines *Sauropods **Dicraeosaurids **Diplodocids **Brachiosaurids *Ornithopods *Theropods **Dilophosaurids **Dromaeosaurids **Therizinosaurids **Allosauroids **Tyrannoraptorans **Spinosaurids **Aves 2d. Pterosaurs *Azdarchids *Pteranodontids 2e. Mammals *Machairodontines (sabre-toothed cats) *Perissodactyls *Elephantids =Molluscs= Cephalopods Ammonite =Arthropods= Eurypterid =Marine reptiles= Plesiosaurs Plesiosaurus Mosasaurs Mosasaurus Crocodilians Sarcosuchus =Synapsids= Dimetrodon =Dinosaurs= Thyreophorans Stegosaurs Kentrosaurus Stegosaurus Ankylosaurs Nodosaurids Panoplosaurus Ankylosaurids Ankylosaurus Ceratopsians Centrosaurines Styracosaurus Chasmosaurines Triceratops Sauropods Dicraeosaurids Amargasaurus Diplodocids Brontosaurus Diplodocus Seismosaurus Brachiosaurids Brachiosaurus Ornithopods Parasaurolophus Iguanodon Theropods Dilophosaurids Dilophosaurus Dromaeosaurids Microraptor Unenlagia Deinonychus Utahraptor Therizinosaurids Therizinosaurus Allosauroids Allosaurids Allosaurus Carcharodontosaurids Giganotosaurus Tyrannoraptorans Maniraptoromorphs Ornitholestes Tyrannosaurids Gorgosaurus Tarbosaurus Tyrannosaurus Spinosaurids Spinosaurus Aves Archaeopteryx =Pterosaurs= Azdarchids Quetzalcoatlus Pteranodontids Pteranodon =Mammals= Machairodontines (sabre-toothed cats) Smilodon Perissodactyls Rhinocerotids Elasmotherium Elephantids Mammoth Category:Blog posts